


La Sorprendente Luz Noceda (Spidergirl AU)

by Susan099



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Luz Noceda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan099/pseuds/Susan099
Summary: Luz Noceda siempre había soñado con tener superpoderes con los cuales combatir cualquier mal que amenazara a la ciudad.Pero nunca consideró que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.Cuando un trágico evento pone su vida de cabeza, Luz se dará cuenta de que la línea entre el bien y el mal no es tan clara como pensaba.VERSION EN ESPAÑOLENGLISH VERSION HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942659/chapters/65756125
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. El inicio del fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Versión en Español de "The Amazing Luz Noceda"! 
> 
> English version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942659/chapters/65756125#comments

Luz amaba la lluvia.

Era tranquilizadora, agradable.

Los rayos y los truenos eran imponentes, podrían haber sido aterradores para cualquiera, pero no para Luz. Ella creía fielmente que en ellos había algo digno de admirarse.

Le gustaba el sonido que hacían las primeras gotas de agua cuando caían del cielo y chocaban contra el piso; le encantaba la sensación de estas cuando golpeaban su piel y mojaban su cabello.

Luz amaba la lluvia junto con todas las cosas que esta traía con cada visita. 

Pero esta noche los truenos sólo confundían sus sentidos, ella no podía escuchar con tanta claridad los movimientos de su oponente.

Por primera vez, el agua no estaba brindando ninguna clase consuelo; las gotas dolían cada vez que golpeaban la piel raspada de su espalda y nublaban su visión cuando se mezclaban con la sangre que brotaba de su ceja.

Miserablemente intentó levantarse del suelo, pero su cuerpo solo gritó en protesta.

Todo dolía tanto

Todo se sentía mal, sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a sentirse pesados. 

Todo a su alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse en las sombras.

Una parte de ella solo quería recostarse sobre el frío concreto, abrazarse a sí misma y tratar de encontrar un poco de consuelo en la quietud. Quería que el dolor se detuviera, quería recuperar el calor que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

Quería que su madre la abrazara, que la envolviera en sus brazos haciendo que todas sus inseguridades se desvanecieran en el aire, y sólo así, envuelta en el amor que sólo su madre podría darle, finalmente volvería a sentirse a salvo.

Tan sólo necesitaba que su mamá le besara la frente y que con dulces palabras le ayudará a convencerse a sí misma de que todo esto no había sido culpa suya; que lo había intentado y no tenía que ser tan dura consigo misma ...

Ella estaba pidiendo demasiado ¿No es así?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, y de repente la lluvia y su propia sangre no fueron las únicas cosas que nublaron su visión.

— _Oh bien... esto es patético._ —

¿Por qué se molestaba en seguir fantaseando?

¿Por qué su estúpida mente no podía dejar de volar a escenarios tan alejados de la realidad?

— _Hazte un favor…_ —

Luz se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de su mano, ignorando el ardor que esto causó en los cortes de su rostro.

— _…ya no te levantes —_

Aun con todo, Luz también podía imaginar en qué diría su madre si simplemente se rendía ahora. 

No importaba lo mucho que le doliera el cuerpo ahora, nada podría compararse al dolor que experimentaría si sus seres queridos resultaban heridos solo porque ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo…

— ** _No.._**.—

¿Y todas las familias inocentes de la ciudad? ¿Cuántas familias quedarían destrozadas? ¿Cómo podría permitir que algo así les sucediera? 

— _ **Te...**_ —

Se tragó algunas gotas de lluvia mientras intentaba lidiar con lo resbaladizo que se había puesto el piso. 

Sus oídos captaron un pequeño y agudo tic tic tic, otra vez iban a lanzarle esferas explosivas, tenía que quitarse del camino antes que… 

—¡Levántate!—

Los cálidos rayos de sol golpearon a Luz directamente en la cara, despertándola abruptamente.

—Ugh ¡Mamá! ¡Cinco minutos más!—

Luz trató de ocultarse en sus cobijas inútilmente, pues su mamá ya se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama apartando delicadamente cada capa de tela.

—No, ya has dormido suficiente, si no te levantas llegaras tarde a la escuela—

—Mamá, lo divertido de vivir cercas de la escuela, es poder despertarse tarde y aún así llegar a tiempo— gimió Luz en protesta, frotándose los ojos.

— Tal vez, pero hoy van a ir de excursión a industrias B&B ¿recuerdas?—

Luz abrió los ojos de golpe ante la mención del viaje escolar. 

— Se suponía que el viaje era el jueves…—

— Mija, hoy es Jueves—

— ¡Ah! ¡El autobús va a abandonarme!—

Luz se levantó rápidamente ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el viaje escolar? Había estado emocionada desde que lo anunciaron en su clase. Industrias B&B eran una de las empresas más poderosas e importantes de la ciudad y casi siempre tenían los mejores avances tecnológicos en casi todas las disciplinas de la ciencia.

A pesar de que en su mayoría Luz disfrutaba de la lectura en novelas de fantasía o relatos épicos, aún así se sentía intrigada por el trabajo que realizaba la empresa en el área de manipulación genética. En internet siempre circulaban rumores de la existencia de híbridos animales resultado de experimentos retorcidos y complicadas conspiraciones que sostenían que Industrias B&B elaboraba armas biológicas para el gobierno.

Luz no podría creer que todos los rumores fueran ciertos, pero en su mente no descartaba que algunos en realidad sí lo fueran. La compañía siempre había estado envuelta en una extraña aura de misterio desde su fundación, pero aún así por lo regular las escuelas siempre habían conseguido tours guiados a los mismísimos laboratorios de prueba y nadie había visto algo realmente incriminatorio.

Pero tal vez Luz podría encontrar algo, después de todo, ella siempre había sido muy buena observadora. Así que definitivamente ella no podía perderse este viaje.

Afortunadamente para ella, su mamá ya tenía todo cubierto. El desayuno ya estaba en la mesa cuando bajó al comedor y su almuerzo y comida extra para el viaje estaban ya empaquetados en su mochila.

“Recuerda Luz, nada de travesuras, algún intento de sorprender a tus compañeros, no toques nada que no esté autorizado y nada de separarte de tu grupo” le dijo su madre seriamente después de darle un sorbo a su café.

— Lo sé, mamá. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, estaré bien...— 

— Cariño, recuerda que estás bajo amenaza del director. Si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo que pasó en el museo de artes…—

— Ya no tendré permitido ir a excursiones, lo sé — Luz completo la frase un tanto desanimada por la advertencia. Lo que pasó ese día fue honestamente mala suerte. Pero para esta ocasión se prometió a sí misma que solo iba a observar, así que nada malo realmente podría ocurrir.

— Pero te prometo que tendré mi mejor comportamiento, cero problemas— le aseguró a su madre con determinación mientras le daba la última mordida a su pan tostado.

“Hmmm confío en usted, mija”

* * *

Todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo planeado.

A pesar de que nadie había querido compartir el asiento del autobús con ella o por el simple hecho de que era la única persona en su grupo que no podía hablar con alguien sobre lo increíble que eran las empresas B&B, Luz se había robado el centro de atención del recorrido. De vez en cuando el guía de su excursión hacia preguntas que (para su orgullo), Luz estaba más que feliz de contestar. Porque sabía que los camellos tienen tres párpados para poder protegerse de la arena, que el ojo de una avestruz es más grande que su cerebro y que las pulgas pueden saltar 200 veces su propia longitud.

Para celos de sus compañeros, el guía había estado más que encantado de que Luz fuera una chica tan entusiasta y conocedora de los animales, así que le había dado varios elogios con cada una de sus respuestas.

Y como si no pudiera ser mejor, el guía decidió recompensar dándole el gran privilegio de darle de comer a una especie de lagartija única en su tipo, utilizada y criada en B&B específicamente para la investigación sobre regeneración de tejidos.

Oh, sus compañeros ahora si debían de estar celosos, la lagartija se veía particularmente adorable para ser un reptil de experimentación. El guía había sacado al espécimen de una de las tantas cajas de vidrio en donde habían al menos 5 ejemplares de exhibición en cada una.

Luz ni siquiera estaba escuchando totalmente todas las explicaciones que estaba dando el guía para este punto, ¡Ella iba a poder tocar y alimentar un especimen raro! ¡Estaba ya casi en sus manos! 

Y entonces sintió un cosquilleo en su muñeca y vio esa araña de patas brillantes y peludas en su brazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser mordido por una araña radiactiva causa más problemas que beneficios.

Camila había estado algo nerviosa por el viaje escolar a pesar de todas las garantías que Luz le había dado. Tan solo en el último mes, Camila había estado tres veces en la oficina del director debido a los intentos extravagantes de Luz por cumplir con sus tareas. 

Era un poco irónico. Unos pocos años atrás, Camila recibiría bastantes quejas de los profesores porque Luz simplemente no entregaba la mayoría de las tareas o no completaba los trabajos que hacían en clase. En lugar de concentrarse en entender álgebra, Luz básicamente se la pasaba re-leyendo su saga favorita o imaginando nuevas ideas para sus “Fanfics” (Camila realmente no entendía exactamente como funcionaba el mundo de la escritura por internet). Claro, al menos que le gustará la escritura hacia que Luz obtuviera buenas notas en literatura y lengua, ¿Pero Física, Química, Biología y Matemáticas? Bueno, esas eran otra historia. 

Los profesores le sugirieron que le quitara todas sus fuentes de distracción; ósea que tenía que arrebatarle a Luz todos sus preciados libros de fantasía, especialmente su favorito. 

Al principio Camila decidió ignorar ese consejo, pero cuando Luz reprobó tres asignaturas y obtuvo calificaciones más que bajas en otras dos en un parcial, Camila considero que era momento de tomar medidas un poco más estrictas. 

Pero Luz tenía ya tenía una mirada llena de culpa mucho antes de que Camila le dijera que tenían que conversar muy seriamente, y durante la platica Luz parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas todo el tiempo. Camila casi descartaba decirle a Luz sobre su nuevo castigo, pero esta situación ya no podía seguir así, por lo tanto, le dio la noticia, aunque con un tono menos severo del que planeaba. 

Y entonces Luz se soltó a llorar en silencio con una mirada totalmente rota y llena de frustración. 

Camila había esperado que Luz se molestará con ella, que le gritará que no tenía porque llegar tan lejos o que era algo totalmente injusto. En cambio, Luz solo se atraganto con sus lágrimas para poder decir casi en un susurro un _“Lo siento, mamá. Te prometo que voy a mejorar_ ”. 

A Camila se le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que esto era una buena idea? Su hija era dulce, amable y comprensiva. Ella no era ninguna chica maliciosa, Camila podía intentar razonar con ella, ver cual era el problema detrás de sus malas calificaciones además de su facilidad por distraerse. 

Luz no era ninguna tonta. Camila sabía de antemano que Luz tenía una memoria probablemente por encima del promedio (Luz podía recitar casi un capítulo entero de un libro que le gustaba con solo leerlo una vez), y su comprensión de lectura era excelente.

  
¿Luz simplemente no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía? 

No. No era totalmente cierto. Camila recuerda múltiples veces en las que Luz se había quedado absorta en las lecturas de su libro favorito, sin apartar la mirada del libro durante horas. 

Tal vez lo único que le faltaba a su hija para mejorar en la escuela era algo de motivación. 

Así que limpio suavemente las lágrimas de Luz y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. 

— Cariño, disculpame no quería…—

— ¡No! No, esta bien. Me lo merezco— Luz le había interrumpido con rapidez. 

— Mi vida, por favor dime que es lo que pasa. No quiero que la escuela sea algo miserable para ti. Yo se que eres una chica muy inteligente y puedes lograr superarte…—

Las lágrimas no parecían detenerse mientras Luz simplemente negaba suavemente — No lo sé, simplemente todo parece demasiado aburrido, demasiado lento, ni si quiera puedo entender porque tenemos que aprender todas esas cosas…—

Camila no tenía que quitarle a Luz sus libros favoritos, Camila tenía que mostrarle a Luz lo genial y emocionante que podía ser aprender. 

— Luz, mi cielo, ¿Sabías que tu puedes hacer cosas geniales como la tal Lazuli de tu libro?—

Luz soltó una risita acuosa — Azura, mamá, se llama Azura. ¿Pero a que te refieres?—

Camila sonrió al ver que la chispa en los ojos de Luz volvía a brillar con curiosidad. 

— _Bueno_ …—

Después de que Camila le enseñara a Luz todas las aplicaciones geniales que tenían la Biología, Química, Física y Matemáticas, las cosas mejoraron significativamente. 

Las calificaciones de Luz subieron como la espuma, sin embargo, las visitas a la dirección no se detuvieron; pero al menos las razones ahora eran totalmente distintas. 

Luz había encontrado afición por la taxidermia y se volvió lo suficientemente buena para coser la cabeza de una paloma en el cuerpo de un conejo y darle aliento de araña…no hace falta decir que aterrorizo a casi todos sus compañeros; Luz había encontrado tan fascinantes las reacciones catalizadoras en química, que había hecho un desastre espumoso en su laboratorio mientras intentaba replicar el experimento “Pasta de elefantes”. 

Y el numero de incidentes ocasionales iba aumentando poco a poco, ahora no por la falta de interés, si no por un interés tan grande que llevaba a veces a situaciones desastrosas. 

Fue un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos y de ninguna manera Camila pudo haber previsto algo así, pero al menos Luz ya no sufría constantemente con la frustración de reprobar. 

Sin embargo, Camila pronto descubrió que las escuelas preferían un alumno rezagado académicamente a un alumno problemático que causara gastos en reparaciones. 

Así que era importante que Luz tuviera su mejor comportamiento pues el riesgo de expulsión era inminente, inclusive si el director aún no lo decía explícitamente, Camila sabía que el director cada vez se comportaba menos comprensivo.

Pero de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Qué podría salir realmente m--? 

— ¿Señora Camila? La llaman de la escuela de su hija Luz, parece que hubo un problema—

Camila sintió que el nudo incómodo de nerviosismo que había tenido durante todo el día se volvía aún más apretado ¿Ahora que había ocurrido? 

—Gracias Margaret, ahora mismo atiendo—  


* * *

Luz no podía creer lo rápido que todo se había ido a la basura. 

Ni siquiera había hecho algo particularmente malo ¡Simplemente reaccionó! como cualquier persona reaccionaria cuando vez a una araña gorda, enorme y ¿fluorescente? Casi en el dorso de la mano. 

Naturalmente soltó un grito (que no esperaba que asustara al guía) y también aparto la mano que se supone recibiría a la lagartija (la cual fue soltada al aire) en un intento de aplastar al arácnido que de un segundo a otro ¡la mordió!

No supo si acertó correctamente el golpe porque no encontró puré de araña aplastada en su mano, pero ella estaba casi segura de que esta debió morderla, porque sintió un dolor punzante casi al instante y eso la hizo tropezar hacia delante y en el proceso accidentalmente tiro del mostrador la pecera en donde estaba la lagartija, la cual evidentemente se rompió. En toda la inestabilidad del momento, Luz cayó al piso y para su mala suerte dos pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en su brazo. 

  
Para ese momento la mitad de sus compañeros se encontraban gritando porque una lagartija del tamaño de una rata grande se encontraba corriendo por toda la habitación (llena de vidrio roto). Sin embargo, los sentidos de Luz no estaban captando del todo el caos que había explotado en la habitación, porque lo peor fue que ni la adrenalina del momento le ayudo a aminorar el dolor que explotó en su brazo con los nuevos cortes.

Luz vio con temor como un pedazo de vidrio estaba incrustado justo donde había visto a la espeluznante araña antes, así que con una mano temblorosa y aún en el suelo, se armo del valor para sacar el fragmento. Ella sintió que la araña le había mordido, ¿tal vez la herida del vidrio no había encubierto la mordida? Porque tenía que haber quedado una marca ¿No es así? 

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre advirtiéndole que eso era una terrible idea, pero Luz sentía la necesidad de comprobar, así que apretando los dientes y con un chillido de dolor quito el fragmento y… 

La sangre empezó a brotar sin ninguna barrera.

— Esa es… mucha sangre…— Luz alcanzo a escuchar la voz atónita de una de sus compañeras de clase, la cual estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. El color de la otra niña desapareció de su rostro en un segundo y entonces se desmayo. 

Bien, esto no podía ponerse peor. 

_— ¡Estas loca, Luz Noceda!—_

_— ¿Qué esta mal contigo? ¡Pudiste haber lastimado a alguien!—_

Si Luz no era particularmente querida por sus compañeros de clase, ahora era oficialmente odiada. 

— Creí que simplemente eras una rara, pero ahora sé que eres simplemente estúpida— 

_— ¡Si esta es tu forma de llamar la atención dejame decirte que solo hiciste el ridículo! ¡Demente!—_

_—Sabías que Natalia le tiene fobia a la sangre ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desalmada? ¡Tenemos suerte de que solo sufriera un pequeño desmayo y nadie más resultará herido!—_

Luz sabía lidiar con el rechazo social, había aprendido a no sentirse tan mal por estar sola o el hecho de que todos a su alrededor huyeran de su presencia o simplemente le ignorarán. 

Claro, siempre había un poco de dolor en el hecho de que nadie quería ser su amigo, pero nunca había permitido que esto la paralizara y siempre siguió adelante. 

Pero esto era totalmente diferente a las burlas ocasionales, estas acusaciones eran duras, directas y totalmente llenas de veneno. 

Luz sentía por un lado que no podía culparlos de estar tan enojados con ella; el incidente en el museo de artes del año pasado solo había dejado a ella y algunos de sus compañeros llenos de pintura y si, había sido en parte su culpa. Pero en esta ocasión no lo había sido, o al menos Luz no lo podía sentir así. 

Ella no había tocado nada que no fuera permitido, no había roto ninguna regla ni había hecho nada extravagante para impresionar a su grupo. Todo fue culpa de esta estúpida araña que apareció de la nada y simplemente arruino todo. 

Ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlos de alguna forma y tampoco fue un intento de llamar su atención ¡Ella también era una victima! 

Pero nadie le creía. Nadie le creyó ni una sola palabra sobre esta araña misteriosa. 

_—¡Ya deja de inventar cosas! ¡Eres una mentirosa, Luz Noceda!—_ le había gritado un chico llamado Math, que había acompañado a Natalia a la enfermería. Luz solo estaba tratando de explicar a la enfermera como había pasado todo mientras le limpiaban sus heridas y Math simplemente explotó cuando la escucho.

Al final, Natalia solo tardo un par de minutos en recuperarse e irse con el resto del grupo mientras Luz tuvo que recibir un par de puntos de sutura en el corte de su antebrazo.

Todos continuaron el recorrido y las demás actividades sin ella. Cuando finalmente pudo salir de la enfermería de B&B Corp, Luz fue escoltada inmediatamente al autobús de la escuela por uno de sus profesores. 

El profesor ni siquiera se molesto en darle un regaño en todo el camino, simplemente le indico con exasperación que se fuera a sentar a su lugar y se pusiera cómoda, pues ahí pasaría el resto del recorrido. 

Toda la emoción burbujeante que había tenido durante el día se desvaneció amargamente.

— Oh y cuando volvamos a la escuela tienes que ir directamente a la oficina del director. Tu mamá ya fue notificada y estará ahí cuando regresemos— 

La mención de su mamá se sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estomago. Y Luz solo pudo asentir porque el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta le quito la capacidad de hablar sin que empezara a llorar. 

No le importaba el hecho de que con esto tal vez ya no podría asistir a viajes escolares nunca más; ella le había prometido a su mamá que no se metería en ningún problema y le había fallado. 

Luz no pudo evitar más las lágrimas.

¿Por qué nada podía salirle completamente bien? ¿Qué estaba mal en ella? ¿Su mamá le iba a creer? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? 

Y con todos estos cuestionamientos en su mente, sin quererlo, eventualmente se quedo dormida. 

Las voces ruidosas de sus compañeros regresando al autobús la sacaron de su sueño inquieto y solo pudo encogerse en su lugar cuando los comentarios agresivos hacia su persona fueron llegando uno a uno. 

— _¡Si, eres una demente!_ — 

Cuando el ultimo de sus compañeros respaldo el ultimo comentario sobre lo loca que estaba, su profesor finalmente decidió intervenir diciendo que había sido suficiente. 

Como si no hubiera notado que durante los últimos minutos Luz solo había estado recibiendo reproches molestos de parte de todos. 

Luz se sentía fatal y tal vez era el desgaste emocional de toda la situación, pero no se encontró con las fuerzas para defenderse, porque simplemente se sentía tan cansada. A pesar de que cada comentario fue una puñalada al corazón, de alguna forma su cuerpo solo pedía que volviera a recostar su cabeza en algo y volviera a dormir. Así que aún con el dolor sordo de su brazo herido y el dolor emocional que se manifestaba como una aprensión en su pecho, Luz no pudo evitar caer nuevamente en un sueño profundo. 

  
Luz se despertó abruptamente cuando un extraño zumbido en su cabeza le advirtió que tenía que moverse y lanzar un golpe a su derecha. 

Fue algo extraño, pero se sentía urgente y antes de que Luz pudiera procesar cualquier cosa, solto un fuerte golpe a su derecha tal como este extraño instinto lo pedía. 

_**¡AHHH! ¡¡AUCH!!** _

Los gemidos de un chico de su clase se mezclaron con el sonido de agua derramándose, una botella de plástico cayó estrepitosamente en el pasillo del autobús derramando todo su contenido. 

Luz parpadeo dos veces para tratar de entender que acababa de pasar. 

Su golpe había conectado directamente con el rostro de un chico. 

—¿¡Qué te pasa, fenómeno!?— le gritó molesto mientras sujetaba su nariz. 

De repente Luz fue consciente de muchas cosas; los dos acompañantes del chico (que ahora la miraban perplejos), el autobús no estaba en movimiento y las voces de sus demás compañeros de clase hablando a lo lejos. 

—¡Rayos! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!— Luz se incorporo lo mejor que pudo de su asiento, tratando de acercarse a su compañero para tratar de auxiliarlo de alguna forma. 

Ugh, Luz volvió a sentir ese zumbido

—¡Solo Alejate!— 

Uno de los acompañantes del chico golpeado se había dispuesto a empujarla, pero antes de que tan siquiera la tocara Luz ya lo había detenido en el aire, sujetándolo fuertemente de las muñecas y empujándolo en un rápido movimiento. 

Con el piso lleno de agua, el empujón de Luz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que este muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el piso. 

— ¡Maldición! ¡Disculpa! ¡No quería tirarte!— alarmada, Luz intento ayudar al chico a levantarse, lo tomo del brazo y de un tirón (que fue mucho más brusco de lo que ella esperaba) lo puso torpemente de pie… 

¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte? 

—¡Woah!, ¡Perdona! no quería…— Luz intento soltar al chico, pero por alguna razón su mano se quedo pegada a la sudadera que este traía puesto, aún cuando Luz ya había aflojado su agarre, era como si su mano estuviera llena de pegamento. 

—¡Ya suéltalo!— le exigió el tercer muchacho el cual Luz ubicaba y sabía que se llamaba Anthony. 

—¡Eso intento!— casi grito con un poco de pánico, tirando aún más fuerte de su mano, pero la fuerza en la que lo hizo al parecer fue demasiada, porque la tela se desgarro como si fuera papel. ¡Luz había roto la manga una sudadera con solo un tirón! ¿Pero que estaba pasando? 

— Sabes, parece que necesitas que alguien te enseñe una lección, Noceda— amenazó Anthony con veneno en su voz. Luz prácticamente pudo escuchar gruñir a los tres chicos y definitivamente Anthony tronando sus nudillos no era ninguna buena señal. 

Luz sabía que estos tres no eran precisamente los más encantadores, eran conocidos por hacer regularmente bromas pesadas a las niñas y habían protagonizado en algún momento alguna pelea clandestina con cualquier chico que los hubiera retado. Pero por la mirada que todos le estaban dando, algo le decía a Luz que tal vez estos muchachos no iban a detenerse solo porque ella era una chica y vaya, ellos no querían precisamente hablar. 

El extraño zumbido en su cabeza se incremento de repente.

— Me lleva…— 

* * *

—Señora Noceda, esto es más grave que un simple estrago o daño material, su hija comprometió la integridad de todos sus compañeros de clase— 

— Director Miller, se que Luz puede ser excesiva a veces a la hora de comunicarse y que su creatividad puede salirse de control, pero la situación que usted me explica no cuadra con algo que Luz haría— Camila sabía que Luz estaba en muchos problemas y bastante serios, pero aún le costaba creer que Luz simplemente causara un desastre sin ningún motivo aparente. Detrás de cada incidente siempre había algo que quería demostrar, algo que quería expresar y compartir o algo que quería comprobar.

— Bueno, por lo que he visto en su historial me atrevo a decir que su hija no solo podría tener un ADHD no diagnosticado y con lo que ha pasado hoy, inclusive tal vez sea una sociópata...— 

Camila no podía creer que lo oía, apenas logro reprimir el impulso de gritar un enojado ‘¿¡Cómo se atreve!?’ al director. ¿Su hija una sociópata? Absolutamente no. 

—Su falta de amistades refuerza mi teoría, así que…—

—¿¡Es acaso usted un psicólogo!?— espeto enojada.

—¿Disculpe…?—

—¿Con que autoridad usted diagnostica que mi hija es una sociópata? A diferencia de algunos padres con los que estoy segura que usted esta acostumbrado a tratar, yo sí conozco a mi hija y ella no es ninguna sociópata—

Oh este hombre iba a escucharla, ¿Quién se creía? 

Pero antes de que Camila pudiera seguir despotricando en contra de este hombre, las voces indignadas de otros jóvenes (y para su alarma, la de la misma Luz) se filtraron por las paredes de la oficina.

En un instante la puerta del despacho del director se abrió revelando a un profesor muy enojado; a su derecha estaba sujetando a Luz del brazo y a su Izquierda habían tres jóvenes al menos dos pulgadas más altos que su hija, dos de ellos con un par de contusiones en el rostro y uno con una nariz sangrante. Los cuatro jóvenes ignoraron el hecho de que ya estaban frente al director pues seguían gritándose entre ellos. 

Camila estaba totalmente atónita. 

— ¡Ellos me atacaron primero! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo me defendí!¡Ellos empezaron!¡Ni siquiera se como paso todo!—

Camila noto fácilmente que Luz estaba extremadamente nerviosa, aunque honestamente, parecía que su profesor no estaba interesado en cualquier excusa que su hija pudiera ofrecer. 

  
— ¡Miente!— gritaba el joven de la nariz ensangrentada totalmente furico. 

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡SILENCIO TODOS USTEDES!— grito el director tratando de poner orden. Los cuatro adolescentes se callaron al instante —¡Anthony! ¡Explique que fue lo que paso!—

* * *

  
—¡Entonces le dio una patada a Jackson tan fuerte que mi pobre amigo termino en el piso! ¡Fue entonces que el maestro Smith subió al autobús y detuvo el ataque!— 

—¡Eso no es del todo cierto!— Luz alegó tan pronto como Anthony termino de contar la loca historia de cómo su hija le había dado una paliza a tres chicos más altos (y relativamente más fuertes) que ella. 

Si no fuera por los múltiples moretones que empezaban a formarse en el rostro de los muchachos, Camila casi podía jurar que estaban inventando todo este asunto de la pelea con Luz. 

—Señorita Noceda, ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? ¿Usted afirma que no golpeó a estos respetables jovencitos?— preguntó el director con severidad. 

—Yo… Yo… ¡Yo no! … Es decir…—

  
_Vamos…_

Pensó Camila, nerviosa por el hecho de que Luz empezaba a tartamudear

 _Vamos hija, diles que tú no los golpeaste, que ellos solo te están inculpando por algo que no hiciste…_

—Yo…—La mirada suplicante de Camila se encontró con la titubeante de Luz y para su infortunio, Camila lo sabía. Luz realmente lo había hecho, pero aún intentaba negarse al hecho de que su hija había golpeado a tres compañeros de su clase sin ningún motivo. Esto solo empeoraba toda la situación. Si las cosas ya eran tensas con la escuela, esta sería la sentencia final. 

—Yo sí los golpee a los tres— terminó por admitir Luz —¡Pero ellos me atacaron primero!¡Fue en defensa propia!— 

—Nosotros solo fuimos a despertarte, todos ya habían bajado del autobús y…— 

— ¡Su plan era lanzarme agua mientras dormía! ¡No finjan que no querían hacerlo! ¡Todo lo que hice fue reaccionar!— 

—Pudiste haber acusado a tus compañeros con tu maestro— la interrumpió el director — Señorita Noceda, usted pudo haber hecho cualquier otra cosa que no incluyera la agresión física, pero en su lugar actuó con violencia. Que le quede claro, su comportamiento no tiene ninguna justificación, en todo caso sus compañeros repelieron las agresiones de su parte y usted necesita una corrección…—

Camila vio como Luz bajo su mirada en derrota.

Pero a Camila le empezaba a arder la sangre de ira. 

Pero no estaba enojada con Luz. 

Esto estaba mal en tantas maneras, era realmente abrumador. Luz no era exactamente del tipo violento que se mete en peleas de tres contra uno. Podría regañarla, decirle que esto es un desastre, pero no ahora. Ahora mamá tenía que detener esta injusticia. 

— ¿Entonces usted aprueba que estos tres chicos trataran de golpear a mi hija?— Camila le pregunto al director quien tenía una mirada tan petulante.

—No se a que se refiere…—

—Según su lógica...— Camila lo interrumpió abruptamente y continuo con ira contenida —… lo que hizo Luz fue violentamente innecesario, pero si mi hija estaba molestando tanto a estos _cabrones_ \-- digo, a estos jóvenes, ¿Por qué no simplemente fueron a pedir ayuda a su profesor? ¿Qué no acaso también actuaron de forma violenta e irracional? “—

—Bueno, usted esta trasladando las cosas a una dirección errónea…— 

—¿¡Que le pasa!?” Camila finalmente exploto, ella no iba a soportar a este tipo “¡No solo iban a hacerle una broma de mal gusto a mi hija! La cual por cierto ¡Esta herida y nadie me notifico sobre esto!” Camila había notado el vendaje en el brazo de Luz y no pensaba dejar pasar eso por alto. La escuela le había llamado por un destrozo que Luz había causado ¿pero no le decían que se había lesionado? Esto no iba a quedarse así. 

—Así que iban tirarle agua a mi hija que estaba dormida y además herida de un brazo ¿¡y usted considera que las víctimas son ellos!?—

—Las faltas de la señorita en esta institución han sido demasiadas” el director finalmente borro esa mirada presumida y respondió molesto, evadiendo las acusaciones “He decidido que no hace falta que la señorita Noceda siga presentándose para lo que resta del curso, puede dar por empezadas sus vacaciones de verano. Nos vemos el siguiente ciclo escolar...— 

—¡Oh no! Ni siquiera se moleste, ¡No habrá otro ciclo escolar! ¡Pienso transferir a Luz a otra escuela! ¡Hasta nunca! Luz, vámonos mija...— 

Luz se paro rápidamente siguiendo los pasos de su madre, no recordaba la ultima vez que la había visto tan enojada. 

—¡Viejo arrematao ta’ todo atronao y es un bolsa!— concluyo Camila, saliendo con la cabeza en alto y con una Luz muy sorprendida por las palabras de su madre, por su propio bien ella no iba a cuestionar el vocabulario de su madre por ahora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la tardanza! Me enferme y apenas me estoy recuperando, de todas formas ya estoy escribiendo el capitulo 3. Si te gusto, deja un comntario y si tampoco te gusto, de todas formas deja uno; ¡Las criticas constructivas siempre ayudan!
> 
> ¡Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
